Deinde
'Geography' Deinde is easily the most mountainous of the island chain, boasting three different ranges of tall, deep green peaks. They are the southeastern Volare Mountains, the central Fugam Mountains, and lastly to the northwest, the Tonitrui Mountains, though hills continue to roll throughout the remainder of the island. Deinde also boasts a great volcano, Mt. Incipere, though its last eruption was hundreds of years ago. Inactive, the sides of the volcano are rocky at best, and its crater is filled with scented grasses and herbs. Deinde is home to two impressive bays on the north coast. Mendax Bay, the smaller bay sports lovely, sandy beaches and gentle, rolling waves, but it's larger sister Velato Bay, is deeper, and waves crash heavily onto its rockier coast. For the water-inclined horses it's advised no swimming occurs at either of these beaches, for the undertow has been known to sweep horses out and away from land, few ever returning to shores. The northwestern side of the island is home to the tallest sea cliffs of the island chain, crudely named Salire Cliffs. Only the bravest or most desperate horses approach the very edge and look down onto the rocks and waves waiting below. However, if one does get a good look, they'll be gifted with a most spectacular sight. In the center of the island a large lake reflects the skies above, though many choose not to venture deep into its waters. Leviath is the legendary monster that has made its home in the depths of the lake. Some tell stories of a great serpent that slithers through the depths, while others spread word of a water breathing lizard with a mouth large enough to swallow a horse whole. Perhaps Leviath is a tale mothers tell their foals to keep them out of trouble, but none are brave enough to try their luck. South of the lake flows Eodem River which snakes down into Roseis Canyon, whose red rock gives the canyon its name. Horses generally do not reside in the canyon, as resources are scarce and it is very easy to get lost. In the rainy season the canyon is prone to flooding, which is why parents take their children during the dry season. A rite of passage for most foals on Deinde, they shout out their promises to remain truthful to the tall walls of the canyon, in hopes that the magnified sound of the echoes will reach the ears of the gods. Aside from the lush peaks, red canyon, and sandy beaches, Deinde is home to dense forests and meadows home to ferns that tickle the bellies of even the tallest horses. Deinde is a beautiful paradise, to be certain. 'Culture' Stuff here 'History' Deinde is inhabited mostly by draft horses, though ponies have been seen more and more frequently, as Deinde is a stop over from Ludos to Ortus. Large herds are rare on Deinde as such numbers are difficult to manage during their travels. Instead they form small to medium sized herds, though small family units are not uncommon either. As with the other islands, lone horses do not fare well, falling victim to predator attacks. Generally speaking, the island is a peaceful one, with their last big battle occurring so long ago no one remembers exactly what was the reason behind it. The horses of Deinde have a reputation among the Paradisus islands, and it is not one they are in favor of. Long ago, all was well on their small island. Life was celebrated, lived, and saluted in farewell, a neverending cycle. The horses of Deinde share beliefs in the Gods and Goddesses of Duodecim and erected simple shrines to the twelve deities. They were certain the gods were looking out for them and listening to their prayers. However, strange things began to happen. Over the years stories have been skewed and details have been lost, but two names always surface, Hurike and Autahi. It is common knowledge that these two horses are responsible for their island's tarnished reputation and here is why: Since the beginning of time, horses have always spoken the truth. In times of such pleasant living, lies were unnecessary. But there is always a first for everything. Hurike, in an attempt to keep a secret from his brother Autahi, told him a lie. Now, while he was doing so to protect the feelings of his brother, he was also doing it to benefit himself as well. Verum, the Goddess of Truth, happened to be watching the brothers, and in punishment for going against her very essence, cursed the brothers. The mouth of Hurike turned black as sin, for with his lips he had spoken the first lie and the ears of Autahi turned black, for he was forced to hear it. The brothers carried on with their lives and their lies, unaware of the consequences of their actions. Only when their mares began to bear foals with black mouths and ears had they realized something had begun. Soon enough horses with the same markings were born outside Hurike's and Autahi's bloodline, and a plague had begun. As years went on more and more foals were born with the strange black marking that was quickly known as 'Verum's Curse', though the majority of the horses were never deserving of the label. For many years the horses of Deinde lived in grief, certain that the gods no longer held them in their favour. They were convinced that they were doomed to unhappiness and misfortune. But it was not so. Foals continued to be born, gifts from Vita herself. Rains fell as good omens from Imber, and Solum saw that there was always greenery to keep them fed. Deinde might have walked a rocky path and though the road ahead was not certain, their beliefs in life and their gods were strong enough to carry them through all kinds of storms. Their reputation among the other islands still stands, 'Liar's Island' they're sometimes referred to as, but not many are willing to contradict that statement. Long ago, in a moment of weakness, one of their kind had been less than honest, but since then they have been striving to prove to the rest of their island friends that they are more than their past and that they have much more to give than their curse. 'Religion' Stuff Here 'Notable Equines' *'Hurike', zebra dun roan sabino Ee/Aa/nR/nSb/ghgh/CCm The first liar, Hurike set things in motion for Deinde. He was generally not well liked as he was thought to be the reason for the curse, but he was able to, over his lifetime, gather a few mares who were willing to stand by him. He died at an old age, with children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, though his line has since been lost or forgotten. *'Autahi', classic champagne dun roan Ee/Dd/nCh/Rr/ghgh/CCe The recipient of the first lie, Autahi had a much easier life than his brother. Seen as the innocent one, he too was a victim of the curse, for without two parties, a lie would cease to exist. He unfortunately, died rather young, though was able to see his children bear children, even though they appeared to be touched by the curse as well. Though it's uncertain whether or not he still has living relatives, many of Deinde find a connection to this name in history, believing themselves to be linked to his innocence. *'Atarau', zebra dun sabino EE/Aa/DD/nSb/CmCe Autahi's first daughter, and first foal born with signs of the curse. When she was very young she was told the story of her uncle's lie and curse from the gods. It was explained to her that she too was cursed and only by speaking the truth would they be forgiven. Atarau took it one step further and never spoke a word from that day onward, except during her very last moments, when she said just one thing, "hello" to her own daughter who was there with her. *'Paremo', flaxen red dun ee/aa/Dd/ff One of the first ponies to arrive to Deinde, Paremo had quickly learned the history of Deinde, and thought it a joke. He tried to tell the drafts of the island that gods didn't curse horses for lying, because he had been fibbing since his birth. It was impossible to erase years of stories and beliefs from a population, and was politely told to mind his own business. He might have left had it not been for his fascination with the drafts and their stories. Paremo quickly became somewhat of a celebrity on the island, but only after he dropped his original thoughts on the story of Verum and the two brothers. *'Ramari', dunalino snowcap appaloosa ee/aa/nCr/Dd/LPLP/PATN2/PATN2/CmCe The mare who chose to break the tradition of the ritual pledges, she has now fled Deinde in hopes of starting fresh. *'Hikoia', amber champagne pearl pangare EE/Aa/prlprl/nCh/PgPG/CmCe He presently runs his herd on Deinde, though since the death of his first son he had not forced any of his mares to take their children to the canyon unless they wish it. *'Kainga', classic champagne pangare blanket appaloosa Ee/aa/nprl/nCh/LPlp/PATN2patn2 Ramari and Hikoia's first born son, he was brought to Roseis Canyon on his first birthday to profess his promise to the gods but passed away during the rockslide. 'Genetics' Category:Geography